1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal responsive recording apparatus, or more in particular to an improvement in a thermal head high inn resolution and a driving circuit therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of thermal recording finds wide application in facsimile and printers and its use is extended even wider. With this trend, a high resolution of information recording is required and owes very much to the heating resistor section incorporated in the thermal head. In the conventional art, this heating resistor section is made by thin film technique, thick film technique or by semiconductor techniques, and it has been difficult to produce a thermal head with a high resolution.